


There's Nothing Wrong With You

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Fantastic Angst and Fluff and Where to Find Them [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence needs some comfort, Gay fluffy ending, M/M, Newt is there for him, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Trust Issues, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Credence is in the midst of a panic attack when Newt swoops in like a Thunderbird to comfort him.





	There's Nothing Wrong With You

   "Can't you do at least one thing right, Credence?"  
        Dark eyes flew open, met with dark skies. A sob escaped from the young man's trembling lips as the words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind, Mr. Grav- er, Grindelwald's voice echoing through the scared boy's mind. Credence curled up in his bed, shaking and hugging his arms around himself.   
        "No, no, no, no..." he whispered. "I'm not a failure."  
        He flinched, a part of him wanting to hurt himself to prove that, yes, he was a failure, and he was a bad boy and nobody would ever love him and no one was there-  
        And then he wasn't alone anymore.  
        "Credence?"  
        Newt's soft, shy, voice pierced the black veil of hurtful thoughts that had been obscuring Credence's happiness.  
        "May I sit by you?"  
        Credence hiccupped, then nodded slowly. He felt the bed dip under the weight of Newt Scamander, listening to the man sigh quietly, listening to the rustle of his night clothes as they wrinkled and brushed against Credence's sheets.  
        "Credence, there is nothing wrong with you."  
        The boy's eyes squeezed shut and he sobbed louder, wanting to scream, wanting to let the darkness take over him, just to feel free, to destroy others as he had been destroyed, to hurt...  
        "Look at me, Credence."  
        He drew a deep, shuddering breath and timidly raised his head ever so slightly to meet the gaze of the gentle magizoologist.  
        "May I touch you?" Newt asked.  
        It took a minute for Credence to respond, but when he did, it was with a small, scared nod. Newt wrapped an arm very carefully, very gently around the fragile young man, and Credence clung to him. Newt didn't really know what he was doing, he never did. He was just treating Credence the only way he knew how to treat any lonely, abused, traumatized creature. And so he gently ran his hands through Credence's hair, very careful, very shy, never wanting to hurt the poor boy who had been through so much- too much.  
        "I know I can't ask you to trust me; I know that will hurt. I know that you probably don't trust me, or anyone, really, and I know that this has been told to you before but... Credence, I hope that one day you can see how much you really mean to me, and how I really, truly, never want to hurt you..."  
        Credence's shoulders shook, but his sobs were dying down, the panic subsiding a bit, the darkness that had been creeping up his body and into his eyes and head and ears backed away a substantial amount as Newt whispered sweet things to Credence, comforted him, assured him.  
        Told him he was perfect.  
        Beautiful.  
        And told him that he loved him.  
        And that was when a small smile played at the corner of Credence's lips, and he found himself whispering something very quietly back.

        "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
